Shin chan movie 13
by Kashikoi-kun
Summary: All the children get lost in Egypt. Will they ever come back?
1. Chapter 1

Shin chan's Adventure

Chapter 1- The Travel in The Bus

In Egypt

Man:So who deserves the treasure?

2nd Man:I think we should bury it in Kasukabe

Man:Good idea! No one will get the secret key that opens the treasure box! I have 2 keys of it and I'll throw one in the river so that no one can even find it. And the other key is with me.

Kasukabe

Shinchan: **Digging**

Everyone: Why are you digging in the river

Shinchan: I am finding food for Shiro by digging

Everyone: **Sweatdrop**

Shinchan's spade hit something hard

Everyone:A golden key

Kazama: "It came from Egypt because it has sand of Egypt in it"

Everyone: **Sweatdrop and thinking. **He is too smart.** Jealousy**

Shinchan: **Saw****a bus lying there(Sawa is a name of a company of buses in this fanfiction)**

Everyone: **Went in the bus to look at it**

The bus is flying on its own

Everyone:**Scared**

Kazama: They are all kids

Everyone: Oh, so are you an old person?

Kazama: No! But I am a grown-up child

Everyone: **Sweatdrop **There is no such thing as a grown-up child...

An earthquake came in the bus. (A/N: Ehehehe an earthquake in the sky!) The bus landed somewhere.

Everyone: **Looking **

~Tsuzuku(T.B.C)~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Pyramid

Everyone: Where are we!

Masao: We are in a volcano that hasn't erupted for a long time

Kazama:According to this WE ARE IN EGYPT!

Shin chan: I think this is a treasure key

Kazama:Right

The volcano erupted

The bus flew and started shaking violently

Kazama: They are so idiots(Thinking)

The bus landed

Bo: Where did we land?

Shin chan: Next to a pyramid. How do we get in?

Kazama: There might be a secret door or a hole in which we can fit

Everyone found a secret door

A light beam came on the floor

Everyone: Looking

Kazama: Lets run away!

Everyone: Running!

Suddenly the place shakes violently and the floor start to break

Everyone got separated from each other

Shin chan reached an Action Kamen room in which he got trapped

Kazama reached a room with wallpaper 2X3=6 1.67X10=16.7 etc.

Nene was in a room with a bunny wallpaper

Bo in a room with no wallpaper

Masao was in a toddlers room

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shinchan's room

Shin chan:Where Am I?

Something came from the floor

Shinchan: Action Kamen Candy. Eating

~After that~

Shin chan: I'm full I should lie down for a while

Something caught Shinchan's legs

Shinchan: Why Am I tied with padlocks?

Something Came out of nowwhere

Shinchan: Who are you?

Evil person: I am evil and I will destroy all kindergarden schools.

Shinchan: Why?

Evil person: When I was small

~Flashback~

37 years ago

Evil person: I was running and suddenly it was winter and snow fall. When I went to play in the snow the whole place was filled with kindergarden school children and I could'nt play in the snow

~Over~

Present

Evil person: That is why I will destroy all Kindergarden schools so that they're won't be any schools anymore.

Shin chan: ! Action Kamen! Mom I don't want to eat green vegetables

Evil person: I'll just continue and go to the top of the pyramid and start my machine.

Dropped a diary

Shin chan: Woke up! How do I get out of !

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!(Gas)

The machine broked

Shin chan: Reading the diary!

DIARY

13 NOVEMBER 1999

Tday I will destroy all kindergarden schools!

Shinchan: Oh no!

Running to the door. But the door is locked

Shinchan: What should I do?

Shinchan saw a phone!

Shinchan: There are many numbers in this

~In the phone's numbers~

Control Room with sums

8627819768

Control room for toddlers

9024782974

Control Room of Bunnies

7638264386

Control Room with no wallpapers

2984084094

Control Room of AK(Action Kamen)

6372537245

~After that~

Shin chan:Who should I call?

Shin chan:I dial Control Room with sums

~Dailed~

!

Kazama:Hello

Shinchan: It's me Shinchan's

Shinchan: I am trapped somewhere and someone is going to destroy all Kindergarden schools

Kazama:From where?

Shin chan: From the top

Kazama:I'll go

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kazama's mission

Kazama: I'll just unlock your door Shinchan

Running

Kazama reached Shinchan's door

Kazama: How should I open this?

Saw a suction pad

Kazama: What should I do with this?

Saw metal on the handle of the door

Kazama: Idea! Why don't I stick the suction pad to the metal and this will open the door

The door opened

Kazama: I'm here

Shin chan: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz!

Kazama: WAKE UP !

Shinchan: Woke up! What happened!

Kazama: We have to go on the top, Don't you remember

Shinchan: Oh that!

Kazama:*Running with Shinchan*

Man-Too late!

Kazama: Oh no!

TO BE CONTINUED


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

We are coming everyone

Evil person: I will turn it on in 1 minute

Kazama & Shinchan got tied from a rope

The machine started

The bus reflected the effects on the ropes

Kazama & Shinchan were out of the ropes

Kazama:I'll take care of him you go and find Maso, Bo and Nene

Shinchan: Ok!

Shinchan found them

Shinchan:I found them

Kazama: Lets go from the place we came from!

Everyone:Yes!

~On the way~

Kazama:I found something. It is a candy shooting gun and there are some packs of candies here lets take them(A/N-They can take it because that small hole became 250cm from that earthquake from which they got seperated)

~In the bus~

Nene: Finally we are going back

Kazama: Yes!

Masao:Look overthere

Everyone saw jiant bees trying to attack thier bus

Kazama:What should we do now?

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Treasure and Rafting

Kazama: What should we do?

Shinchan: Eating a watermelon

Kazama: Where did you get this from?

Shinchan: From the pyramid

Kazama:Idea

Kazama threw some watermelons on the bees wings and the bees drowned

Kazama:What should we do now?

Shinchan: We are reaching a building in Egypt and it's name is...

Kazama: It's written Treasure Hiding Place 1

Kazama: Shinchan, That golden key must be off a treasure box

~At the men~

Man: They can never reach our treasure

2nd Man- Shot water on the bus engines by a water-pistol

~Back to that scene~

Everyone: What happened to are bus

Man: Now the Divider, Shot it

The bus divided in half

Everyone are on the same side

The bus other part landed somewhere very fast and exploded

Kazama: Look Shinchan

Shinchan:A treasure box

There bus part was going to land and explode but Bo moved his nose and went till Jupiter and got connected from the bus to Jupiter

Everyone:clapping! Thak you Bo

Kazama: Now let's go and find the treasure

While going to the treasure the treasure box fell and landed on a boat and swam away.

Everyone:Going

Person:1 candy for 1 person

Shinchan:Here this is 5

Person: Have a safe journey

Everyone are in the boat

Kazama: I don't think that treasure can get away from us

Shinchan:Right

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The treasure reached Kasukabe

Shinchan:I guess what this button does

Press

Kazama: A shield around us with a door(Kindly in a shape like a dome with a small door)

Masao: And this

Press

Everyone: Oh no! It is too fast

Speedometer

800km per 15 minutes

That button broke

Speedometer

1000 km per minute

Everyone flew off the boat

Everyone:We reached in a blue boat

Shinchan: This is an Action Kamen boat

The boat took them to Kasukabe beach(That one on which Shinchan and his parents went in Action Kamen VS Higure Rakhshas)

Everyone saw the treasure box

Everyone: Treasure

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The End

Everyone:Treasure

Kazama:Open it, Shin chan

Shinchan:Where is the key

Shinchan:I LEFT IT IN THE BOAT

Kazama:Then get it

Shinchan:OK, Here it goes, Uh it is not going

Kazama:BECAUSE YOU ARE PUTTING IT UPSIDEDOWN

Shinchan:Ok

The treasure chest opened

Everyone:We're rich

Then suddenly Kazama heard somthing as he was going to touch his first gold coin

From the sky:Wake up Kazama it's time to go to school

Kazama:It looks like someone is shaking me

~After that~

Kazama was thinking that how he reahed his house and lying in his bed

Kazama's mom:Wake up it is time for school

Kazama:THIS WAS A DREAM!

(A/N Hehehehe what a surprise to Kazama)

THE END


End file.
